


Don't lurk in alley ways.

by Crowleyspet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fight Scene, First time writer, Hunting, I love supernatural, Rough and Ready, The Winchester Family, Vampires, apologies for potential spelling mistakes, bit of fun, dean winchester/made up character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleyspet/pseuds/Crowleyspet
Summary: Dean's in for more then he bargained for when he discovers a hunter with a little extra...





	Don't lurk in alley ways.

Supernatural.  
Ghosts, ghouls and all that bull.

It was a cold night, the kind of cold that hits you straight in the spine making it look like your temporary possessed by a frickin demon as your body enters some short uncontrollable shake. Although around here it could just be that you are possessed but hay hoe. I was walking alone through the dark alley (of course a real sensible thing to do especially when you know of all the things that hide in the dark).  
So back to my point, there I am just strolling peacefully blade in hand as if already predicting an attack of sorts. Then before I knew it there was that attack I’d almost planned completely for. He was fricken strong as hell, threw me right over the dumpsters as I crashed into the wall behind them it was literally like I could hear every one of my ribs cry a little. I got up quickly the adrenaline kicking in, it was like I could no longer feel any pain.  
I waited to strike, I was trying to get a better look at him. In order to work out how to attack, but that was the thing he look completely normal. Not a dirty blonde hair out of place, perfectly neat but at the same time scruffy stubble on his beautifully crafted face. The only monster this man could be is a god I thought to myself. He went to hit again, but before he could I did some ninja style bull-crap and smacked his knife straight out of his hand. I now had him pinned beneath me on the cold alley concrete.  
Who are you I shouted at him, what are you I followed it up with are. He just stared at me, so I shouted again this time holding my knife to his throat. This time he answer, not the least what I expected though.  
He said and I quote: ‘who let a pretty thing like you go out by yourself at this time of night’ as if I couldn’t handle myself or something I had this guy pinned to the floor and he was questioning my safety, and not just that he said ‘who let you…’ as if somebody must have owned me… I think not.  
Now I was pissed and to show it I actually dug my knife in a little and repeated my original question. This time he answered also sounding more pissed now, he said; ‘ the names Dean Winchester.  
As soon as he said it I panicked , goosebumps spreading over my body. I just pinned one of the best hunters to the ground, I actually felt a little bad. I loosened my grip ever so slightly ‘Dean’ I repeated to which he nodded, ‘you’re a hunter’ he asked how I knew that. I told him because that’s what I am, he looked puzzled before saying ‘that’s not all you are though so I hear’ damn I thought it’s too late for me, he already knows.  
That’s why he’s been tracking me, his already tried to kill me. I thought I may as well be honest he already knew anyway, ‘no your right’ I said, ‘I’m guessing as you’ve been following and trying to kill me you already know what I am’. His response ‘and even if I hadn’t the fact you’re supernaturally strong would have given it away’ ‘ah I didn’t think of that’ I said. ‘so what happens now’ I said… ‘seeing as if I let you get up your going to try kill me again, but at the same time you’ve let others go when you can see they are clearly not hurting anyone..’ he look me dead in the eyes and said ‘have you ever killed anyone’ now how did I respond to that I’ve killed a boot load of things but not many of them were ever human, just like him.  
So that’s what I said ‘I’ve killed lots of ‘things’ but none of them were human at the time and it was strictly hunting just like yourself and Sam’ ‘how so you know about me and Sammy??’ he said. ‘Dean you and your brother are my idols the reason I started hunting, I’ve been hunting way before I was turned’ I said. ‘It happens you got turned that time before, just I’m not lucky enough to have an angel on my side so I’ve been stuck like this but I’ve never hurt anyone.’ ‘I know’ he said, ‘ so why?’ I asked ‘I just happened to be out tonight in a bad mood and I saw you, I could tell you were different in some way because of the fact you were out alone at this time all by yourself.’ ‘huh’ I huffed, ‘what did you do that for’ he said ‘you literally are what they all say’ ‘what’s that?’ he asked, ‘shoot first, think later hunter.’ ‘am not, I was just… yeah whatever.  
Can you let me up now please I promise I’m not going to hurt you. Not that I think I would stand a chance anyway. I have serious chills in my back though and I can’t afford to get ill.’ I shifted slightly more to allow him to sit but I was still on him just for a little reassurance. ‘what you out hunting anyway? And who are you?’ he asked, ‘ I’m Jen, and the only thing I’m hunting at this moment in time is a motel room for the night’ ‘aha he laughed, fair enough’ he stated.  
It was quite for a few minutes, it was like time had temporarily stopped I got lost in his massive emerald green eyes. Wow this man was crafted from all the good things in life I swear to god. I was staring him in the eye, he was staring back at me it was one of those really cheesy moments that happen in the movies and you never really believe they actually exist. But apparently they do and I am the proof.  
Before I knew it our lips had locked and it was fiery and passionate. I couldn’t help but pull away and make comment.. ‘do you do this with all the monsters you meet’. His reply was actually really sweet he said ‘You might on a technicality be a monster but there is nothing monstrous about you.’ ‘ you’re a sweet little thing that was turned against her will and has now made her career even better because of it’ ‘go on tell me what other vampire has ever used there curse as you will for good?’ ‘ that’s true’ I said, before pinning him back down to the floor of the alley way, I don’t recall having ever kissed anyone so passionately. It’s weird because we had only just met one another and ten minutes ago we were trying to kill each other and now this. I have been dreaming of meeting this man since the first time I heard his name back when I was just five years old, my dad used to talk about him all the time as he was friends with Jon Winchester sadly both of which have died now. And what’s even weirder he has probably never heard of me until now. And yet here we were, lips locked getting a little hot in a dark alley at about 02:00 in the morning.

I mean I could think of worst ways to spend my time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever been brave enough to upload anything I have written.   
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed and if you wouldn't mind leaving kudos it would be great! :)


End file.
